counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jbzdarkid
Knife damage Hi! Jbzdarkid, in Counter-Strike, i have a addon called "bullet damage", which is used to know how much damage you take and revive, that addon are accurate, a headshot increase the damage by 3x, i have been killed many times by a headstab and it always instant kill, the armor decrease the damage by 10. For the Global Offensive, you can see it trough the Console command.--Yong feng (talk) 17:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :You can check via console in both CS:S and CS:GO, and I only know about damage in GO. I have no idea if the Source numbers are accurate. Jbzdarkid (talk) 18:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I looked at the CS:S numbers, and they were also off. I did notice an interesting thing about the damage calculations, though: Two quick swings deal equal damage to one strong swing in GO. It's a nice balancing agent, I think. Jbzdarkid (talk) 21:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi! It important that you add the damage with armor since this wiki always use it, also the "Red sing as a fetal hit" must be always added under the hitbox! Also if the damage reduce after some swing, it type it as 15-20 not 15 or 20, it a simply a edit tip, i have set the columns to the last version, but the hitbox for the armored it incorrect, also take note that you must have a real headknife kill because it impossible that it have same damage as body, have good luck.--Yong feng (talk) 01:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I saw no difference between armored and not, so I chose not to list it, but thank you for fixing that. ::::The damage is not a range, it is either 15 (for a consecutive hit) or 20 (for a first hit). Furthermore, the damage decreases only for those values, not for strong-knife hits. ::::I guess I am missing the headknives. I stood on the bot's head, but I guess I still missed? Anyways, could you give me some better instructions to recreate/a video of this occurring in CS:S? ::::Thanks for the all-around help. Jbzdarkid (talk) 01:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, i have improved the visibility of the columns, remember. For the CS:S video, unfortunately i din't have CS:S and CS:GO, that hitbox is created by someone else, to make sure to know how you can get a headknife, aim above the head or stand above the target, do not use it on friendly target because the friendly fire reduce the damage greatly and the damage will be false. Have happy day for edit, if you have some trouble about the editing of content about CS:1.6, you can contact me for the help.--Yong feng (talk) 12:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It does deal only 15 or 20 damage. It deals 20 on the first hit and 15 on consecutive hits. I'm not able to get headknives, but I will look around youtube for that in a while. 14:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC)� :::::::Ok thanks for the support.--Yong feng (talk) 16:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC)